


Adventures in Baking

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Learning how to cook is harder than it looks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Adventures in Baking

Title: Adventures in Baking  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 751  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Learning how to cook is harder than it looks.

"I've got the bread you ordered, angel." Crowley nudged the door shut behind him. A burning stench slapped him in the face, causing him to drop the bag he was holding onto the floor. Black smoke was billowing out of the kitchen into the rest of the cottage. There was enough of it to make him worry the kitchen was somehow on fire. "Gabriel? Aziraphale? I was only gone for twenty minutes!"

In the kitchen, Gabriel was holding what was left of a plastic spatula in his hand. The handle was fine, but the flipper on the end had melted and then congealed into a black blob. The pan on the stove was a smoldering mess. Whatever had been in it was no longer resembled anything close to being food. Gabriel looked absolutely horrified. He held the spatula away from his body and backed up against the refrigerator. "It was fine and then it was on fire!"

Aziraphale had his apron pressed up against his face to block out the smoke. "Gabriel, did you burn yourself?" He spotted Crowley. "My dear, could you deal with the smoke while I make sure Gabriel isn't injured? I should have thawed those potato shreds instead of using frozen ones. The oil was too hot, it splashed out of the pan and into the flame."

Crowley snapped his fingers, opening all the doors and windows. It didn't take long before the smoke cleared up. He peered at the melted pan. "Wow. I haven't even done that before. And you killed the spatula. Go big or go home, right?"

"Let me see your hand, Gabriel." Aziraphale plucked the ruined spatula from the Archangel's fingers. Without looking, he tossed it into the sink. "Hold still while I take care of this." He rubbed his fingers gently over the palm of Gabriel's hand, healing the burnt skin. "Is anything else hurt?"

"I think I'm fine." Gabriel checked himself over. "The apron caught most of the melting plastic." He sighed as he stared at the pan. "I guess I ruined breakfast."

"Well, the potatoes are a loss, but I have other pans and other things we can make together. Maybe Crowley can help you whip up some pancakes while I work on French Toast with the bread he brought." Aziraphale frowned. "You did get the bread, didn't you?"

"It's by the front door. Dropped it when I saw the smoke. Sorry, angel."

"You two start cooking and I'll go grab it."

Crowley rummaged in the cupboard until he found his apron. He put it on with a flourish. "What do you think?"

Gabriel stared at Crowley's before bursting into laughter. It was black with the words 'This Guy Rubs His Own Meat'. There was also an arrow pointing up. "Oh, I see how it is. You get the funny apron and I get the plain white one."

"I can fix that. Besides, you need one that isn't covered in plastic bits." With a wave of his hand, Gabriel's apron changed. Now it was black with 'Himbo' in sparkly purple letters. "There you go."

With a role of his eyes, Gabriel set the ruined pan into the sink. "Teach me the ways of the pancake, Crowley."

"That's 'Chef Crowley' to you."

"Yes, Chef."

\---

"I can't eat another bite." Crowley pushed his plate away with a groan. "His pancakes are better than mine, angel. They melt in your mouth."

"Heavenly." Aziraphale undid the button on his slacks as he sank back in his chair. "How did you manage to make such perfect smiley faces out of blueberries every time, Gabriel?"

Gabriel finished his final piece of pancake. While he hadn't liked the French Toast (too moist), he did have two pancakes and an assortment of sliced fruit. He licked a blob of syrup from his fork. "Once Crowley showed me how, it was just a matter of putting the berries where they should be."

"It's nice outside. We could try those hammocks I put together, bask in the sunshine, and maybe take a nap." Crowley gave Gabriel a look. "Want to try the whole 'sleep' thing? I'm a professional and Aziraphale has been experimenting. He actually slept for two hours last week."

"It was the oddest sensation! I had a dream involving a talking cake." Aziraphale shook his head. "It wanted to eat me."

"Sure, why not? Even if I don't sleep, fresh air sounds nice." He paused. "What's a hammock?"

Crowley grinned. "Oh, this is going to be fun."


End file.
